Eternal Starvation
by CaptianStarryNight
Summary: After Ciel turns into a demon he is still as needy as ever and Sebastian must find a way to eat while still being attached to Ciel.


I wrote this awhile back and found it again. I thought it was interesting, but there are so many things I'm not happy with.  
Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed my terrible attempt to write fanfiction.  
((It was mainly self indulgent to help feels))

It has been a depressing and uneventful two weeks and Sebastian Michealis was tired. Oh, and hungry. Very hungry. Two weeks since the while Alois Trancy scheme had a well deserved end and two weeks for Ciel Phantomhive to get used to being a demon. However, it's been far longer than that since Sebastian has eaten and now that he is under eternal servitude to an immortal being, he's not so sure when he will eat next. Sighing, Sebastian absent mindedly thought about the list of things to do tonight. His young lord had given him a list of trivial chores and errands to run before the start of a new demonic day so that Ciel may spend his night alone. _He hasn't changed at all._ Sebastian thought idly not knowing whether or not that was a good thing. _Has he thought about how he's going to feed?_ Sebastian continued his destructive thoughts, walking in the dark night of this other dimension. _He can't even take care of the simplest, essential tasks for himself. Does he expect me to harvest a soul and bring it back to him on a silver platter? What will he do when I'm gone? Does he think that all the time I spent with him in the human realm was a special case? He growled violently. Why am I even worried about the boy at a time like this? He's a demon now. He will learn to take care of himself. Now, in the mean time, i need to figure out a food supplement. _

As the red dawn creeped its way up the land an exhausted demon wandered his way up to the new Phantomhive Mansion to prepare the young lord his breakfast. Demons don't sleep, but Sebastian was beginning to test a demons limits on having the necessities. The last of the night Sebastian had gone to the library to research potential food supplements for demons. No such luck this time, but he was determined. As much as he liked the young lord, when his soul was up for the taking at least, he would not be controlled by a fledgling in both dementions. Throughout the day he chewed on that thought. Ciel was as unemotional as usual. Put that on the list as well: _make Ciel Phantomhive a better eternal partner._

_ That's it!_

"Sebastian!" Ciel called from his large room, on the other side of the mansion. "Yes, bocchan?" Sebastian stepped into the room. "You're late. Where's my tea?" To anyone looking, they would have sworn to seeing steam coming out of Sebastian's ear's, however he simply remarked, "Actually, bocchan, I'm a full five seconds early." Ciel turned a burning red eye to his butler in warning. "If I may say, young lord, you may be a demon now, but I am still the eldest and wiser." Ciel turned back to his desk in wait of his tea. Sebastian dared a smile. _Wiser indeed. _

After serving the tea, Sebastian fluidly went to stand silently by the door. "What are you still doing here, Sebastian?" Ciel said, his voice strained. "Well, if my bocchan permits, I would like to discus something with you." Sebastian had to tread carefully. Ciel had too much pride, a single mistake could starve Sebastian. "Well? Go on." Ciel bit out. _Bitter bastard._ "Well, as you might be aware, I have not eaten since you signed the contract and... I believe I've found a way to survive without hunting, while serving you." Ciel turned to look at the demon with a curious expression that he was desperately trying to conceal with boredom. "What does this have to do with me?" Sebastian remained unmoving. "I need your consent."

A 'what the hell?' look passed over Ciel Phantomhive's face. "Why would I care what you do? As long as it doesn't affect your duties." Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "So, is that consent?" A do I really need to answer that? look played on Ciel's face and he prepared to turn around again.

In three long strides, Sebastian stood in front of Ciel with his long fingers wrapped around the arms of the chair the young lord was sitting in. Shocked, Ciel responded "What is the meaning of this?!" Sebastian smiled. "Soon, you will see, Bocchan." He purred and lifted a finger onto the young lords chin, tilting it upwards, forcing Ciel to look Sebastian in the eye. Who's the wiser now? He put his lips on Ciel's full lips. At first Ciel struggled, but then became almost comfortable. Bocchan started up his protests again when Sebastian smoothly lifted the boy up from the chair and over to the king-sized bed on the far wall of the room. "Sebastian! I demand you to tell me what you are doing this instant! That is an order!" Between kisses on Ciel's slender neck Sebastian replied, "Eating." Aghast Ciel countered, "But I thought I wasn't edible!" Sebastian smiled and ran his slender fingers down the young demons body then back up, only this time his warm hands slipped under Ciel's shirt. "I can't devour your soul, however, your soul still emits energy. I can only soak in the energy of another demon soul by heated contact. Which means either fighting another demon, or... fucking them." Sebastian couldn't stop his smile at the restrained moan coming from the stubborn boy underneath his lean body as his fingers grazed Ciel's nipple.

With ease, the older demon, eyes ablaze, unbuttoned Ciel's shirt and lead a wildfire with his lips on Ciel's chest. "S-Sebastian!"

Ciel lay in Sebastian's arms still not quite sure what just happened. Sebastian let the silence sooth, and twirled a strand of Ciel's blue hair in his fingers. He was feeling more alive than ever. Ciel's soul was still so pure, even when it's been cursed as a demon. Ciel shifted to look up at the red eyes above him. "So... why did you have to do that with me? Why not some other demon or human?" Sebastian chuckled. "I could have... but your soul is a rare combination, even with the curse of a demon, and I would get the best results with you than another." Ciel pondered that for a moment. "So, we will have to do this again?"

"Why, looking forward to it?" Ciel huffed and shifted again to face away from the demon. He felt Sebastian hover over him and his warm breath on his ear. "You know, I am quite curious to know how much energy you will emit, if you top." When Ciel went to give Sebastian 'the look' Sebastian winked and pressed his lips to Ciel's, ending any further conversation.


End file.
